Organophosphates are a class of compounds that comprise many commercial pesticides as well as military-grade nerve gas agents. Organophosphates inactivate acetylcholinesterase (AChE) by binding to their active site, which leads to accumulation of acetylcholine and subsequent hyper-stimulation of nerve synapses. A fraction of an ounce (1 to 10 mL) of sarin—a nerve agent—on the skin can be fatal. Methods of dissemination include air, water, food, and agricultural contamination. Both inhalation and skin exposure to sarin produce health effects within 1 to 10 minutes. Current methods of neutralization of these chemicals are resigned to the application of either detergents (with copious amounts of water) or caustic/industrial strength cleansers. It has, however, long since been demonstrated that phosphotriesterase enzymes found in nature are capable of hydrolyzing organophosphates, including pesticides and nerve gas agents. These enzymes, by and large, have yet to be optimized for stability as well as integrated into a deployment-ready solution.